The Fine Line
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Every Casanova begins somewhere. When an exotic, experienced temptation comes to France, a young Lumiere gets his start. ON HIATUS
1. Loida

_A/N: Yes, already, LOL! Welcome to the new story; I really hope you enjoy it! My thanks to Joan, my partner in crime for this story, without whom much of this would not be possible! Many more credits and thanks to come! Have fun!_

* * *

Every night since her wedding, Loida, the Baronne de Beaumont, found herself sitting in front of her window, haunted by the same question: was her marriage truly worth it? As the daughter of a wealthy Spanish lord, of course the answer was "Yes." But as the amorous, fiery woman that she was inside, it was clearly a "No."

She was born Señorita Loida de Astucia. From the day she could understand rhyme and reason, she knew her life consisted of one goal: to marry well and bring her family the honor and glory that her husband could offer. As a child, Loida dreamed of marrying a handsome prince, just like the princesses in the fairy tales she was told. When she grew older, the dreams became much more romantic: the gallant _hidalgo_ riding up the walk, gathering her in his arms and riding off towards the horizon.

Her fantasy lover never appeared, but she did have her first taste of passion when she was fifteen in the form of Edmundo, the stable hand that had caught her eye. He was very adorable in a rough and laborious way, and Loida found him to be very endearing.

For many a night, Edmundo would take his sneaky mistress for a ride around the grounds, both claiming that this was the only time that he could teach Loida to ride. Once they reached the gardens, her education in capturing a member of the opposite sex began. At first she would protest his fondling and kisses, not wanting to appear loose and eager, but she would soon surrender and join in the fun.

But the romance did not last very long. Loida still remembered how her face burned with embarrassment as the pair was discovered and stopped just before he was about to take her most prized womanly possession. Outside, her father saw to it that the lowly servant received due punishment for his daring while Loida sat inside at the mercy of her mother.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" the older woman cried. "For one night of ridiculous childish games, you could have ruined everything! A virgin is far more valuable to a potential husband than…otherwise! If you expect us to find a worthy match for you, then you must remain pure!"

In spite of that, Loida merely held her head high, continuing her wild ways. What she felt with Edmundo was incredible! It made her feel like a real woman! What was so wrong about that? But word of her untamable nature traveled within gossip circles, and thus began the anxious search for a husband. For years her parents had searched, without success. Many fine men in Spanish society had heard of her, and while they may have sought her out, their intentions were not to make her a wife.

That is, until Sébastien.

Loida was eighteen then, almost too ripe for the picking considering that she should have been married long ago. Just as all her parents' hope was lost, she had come downstairs to overhear her father speaking with a man that she recognized as the Baron Sébastien de Beaumont, a Frenchman newly appointed to be Spain's ambassador to his homeland. He had been introduced to her family earlier at some gathering or another; she did not remember which. He was a good ten years her senior, but had only recently considered taking a bride. He was not what she considered strikingly attractive, but he was definitely not horrible to look at.

_Figures_, she remembered thinking bitterly, _they could only bring me an outsider_.

Those months of planning had disappeared from her memory, but needless to say, she was a married woman not long after that meeting.

Her reverie was broken as the door clicked shut behind her. She did not even have to turn around to know it was Sébastien. He was the only one in the household who did not knock before he entered her room.

Loida tensed as he touched her shoulder.

"_Buenos noches, esposa,_" he murmured, his accent lilting over her native tongue.

_Esposa_, wife, the only pet name he ever used for her. Loida lowered her eyes, scolding herself for expecting otherwise these many years later. She had always heard that the French were a people made of ardent lovers, but her husband must have been the black sheep of the group. Would it hurt him to come up with something more special for her? _Probably_.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep harshness from her tone. She had much more important things on her mind, no time to deal with her husband's pathetic attempts to remind her who she belonged to.

"Last I heard, it was not a crime for a man to want time alone with his wife," he said, his voice low.

Loida frowned as his hands found her shoulders. "I would have thought that little whore you keep downstairs is more than enough. Why do you still want me?"

She could feel Sébastien's glare branding into the back her head. His grip tightened, and Loida winced, biting her lip. He unfortunately had an impressive amount of strength. "You should not be one to complain about that, especially after our…generous agreement. Do you remember that?"

Loida put on a brave face, turning to face him. "Of course I do. But I can see that you are ready to remind me; go right ahead."

It took all of Sébastien's strength not to give her the sound slap that she so often deserved.

"Hopefully this time it will engrave itself into your head," he growled. "I told you that I would not bother worrying about what you do on your own time…_if_ you were discreet."

"I have been nothing but careful!" Loida protested.

"_And_ as long as it does not ruin my good name!" Sébastien continued angrily. "Apparently that part you have forgotten!"

"What are you talking about?"

Sébastien shook her roughly, bordering on cruelty. "Today I was confronted the Marqués de Toreno, accusing my wife of 'manipulating' his engaged son into her bed! Not only have you made us laughingstocks, but you have brought on the wrath of an extremely powerful and influential nobleman!" he growled. "How could you be so stupid as to take on a _superior_?"

Loida's jaw clenched. She knew it had been wrong to take the boy under her…care. But it was so easy! Tomas de Toreno followed her like a love-struck puppy, and the risk involved enticed her so much.

"You are right; it was a mistake," Loida said quietly, before looking at him as though bored. "The boy was hardly worth the time anyway. The clumsy little brat does not know the first thing about his way around a woman. I pity his betrothed."

Sébastien released her, pacing the length of the room to calm down before returning to her.

"Oh that is not all. After I was able to calm him and get away, his son followed me. The young fool claimed that he _worships_ and _adores_ you," he said, rolling his eyes and gesturing dramatically to tauntingly retell the story. "He would go as far as to challenge me to a duel if it meant he could have you. He did not care what I did, nor if his own father disowned him."

"And?" Loida asked when he paused.

"I told him that you would never be as foolish as that to give up everything you have for a doomed affair. But he insisted upon seeing you. He is certain that you will run off with him to live in poverty, like some tawdry romance novel. Therefore, he will be here tomorrow afternoon."

He leaned in very close to her ear. "You caused this mess, Loida, and you _will_ fix it. Sever all ties with him…or else. Do _not_ disappoint me."

Loida swallowed, keeping fear from her face. As much as she often despised this man, she would not suffer the humiliation of his throwing her out. He _had_ been gracious enough to let her continue meetings into marriage. She would just have to find another.

"You know I will," she whispered compliantly. "No need for threats."

Sébastien took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her. "_Très bien_," he said, walking her back towards the bed. "Now…about your compliant duties as a wife…it is the least you owe me after today."

ooo

Loida sighed, observing the young Tomas de Toreno as he stood waiting for her, staring out of a window. Poor thing, trapped in a betrothal out of his control, just as she had been, and about to have his heart broken. Allowing herself a very brief moment of sympathy, she took on the air of a proud, hardened noblewoman. It was easier that way.

She cleared her throat as she approached, drawing his attention towards her. Tomas looked panic-stricken, reaching out for her, and Loida obliged him an embrace.

"_Mi querida_," he whispered, holding her tightly. "You do not know how happy I am that you agreed to see me after what my father said! I thought for sure that you would not want anything to do with me!"

Loida drew away. "Tomas…_cariño_, listen to me…"

Tomas paled, hearing the despair in her tone. "He did not mean anything he said!" he continued. The longer he talked, she would not say what he feared she would.

"Tomas…"

"He must understand that I am a man!" he cried. "A grown man, free to make my own choice!"

"You do not have a choice in this!" she argued, keeping her voice hushed. "Neither of us have any choice at all. But my husband does, and he is furious and terribly jealous."

_Not the complete truth, but it would do_, she thought, willing to tell him anything she must to make him go and not look back.

She went on, "There is no telling what he will do to either of us, having been so humiliated."

Tomas stood tall. Or as tall as he could, Loida mused. The boy was not blessed with an intimidating stature.

"Then…then I shall defend my lady's honor!" he said.

"That is just the thing," Loida said, lightly caressing his arm. "I am Sébastien's lady, his wife, not yours." She lowered her eyes. "Which is why we must never see each other again. The passion, it is gone. I can not live with the guilt and worry anymore."

Tomas fell to his knees, protesting, "But…Loida, I…!"

Loida pulled him to his feet, touching his cheek. "Tomas…run home to your _fiancée_, and make her as happy as you made me." She paused to kiss him deeply, reveling in it one final time. "_Adios, mi cariño_."

She walked towards the hallway, Tomas pleading desperately behind her. Waiting for them was Sébastien, who wrapped his arm around his wife possessively. Tomas scowled at him before storming out the door.

"You would have been a brilliant actress," Sébastien said, clapping his hands slowly, mockingly.

Loida merely frowned at him, not daring to say what she truly thought of him, but Sébastien hardly noticed.

"He will have plenty of time to get over it, do not worry," he said. "With you and I away…"

"Away?" Loida asked. "Where are we going?"

"Paris."

Loida's eyes lit up, Tomas quickly forgotten. If there was one thing that she was grateful for in her marriage, it was going to France's finest, most glamorous city!

"What for this time?" she asked, excitedly, wanting every detail.

"Business for me, and a party or two," he replied. "One of which is that grand summer ball that His Majesty holds every year. As usual, since we shall be in Paris, we have been invited to attend."

Loida smiled, overjoyed. Her favorite pastime in the world was going to every social event imaginable. She always loved a good party!

"When do we leave?" she persisted. "I simply must find a new dress when we arrive if there is time!"

Sébastien patted her shoulder condescendingly. "Do not worry, _esposa_. We shall be there in plenty of time for you to primp and pretty yourself. But hurry and decide what to pack. The ship sails for France tomorrow night."


	2. Boys'll Be Boys

Night, at the Bontecou chateau, the perfect time to get away. A pair of cautious eyes combed the length of the darkened foyer before their owner decided to take a step out onto the large floor. Only a light coming down another hallway stopped the young man, forcing him behind a pillar with a quiet "_Merde!_" To his distress, Germain, the head-of-household, passed through, taking one last look of the chateau to be sure that all was well. 

When the older servant was satisfied and left the room, leaving the floor clear, the younger man waved behind himself, signaling a friend that all was clear. Both of them sped across to the door, shutting it behind them without a sound as they left.

"We can never do things the easy way, can we, Lumière?" the friend hissed. He headed toward the stables, then stared in disbelief as Lumière walked right past them. "Please tell me we're not going to _walk_ there?"

Lumière did not turn around, but merely smirked as they reached the end of the stone walk. "Lucien, you really think me as cruel as that? I would not dream of walking all the way into the city!"

He gestured to Lucien to look behind the entrance wall that separated the chateau from the rest of civilization. Waiting for them was a readied coach.

"When did you send for this?" Lucien asked gratefully.

"Right after dinner," Lumière replied simply, pressing a few coins into the driver's hand as they approached the carriage. "No one is to know about this, _mon ami_," he said firmly. "Is that understood?"

"Of course," the driver reassured, yawning and pocketing the coins.

Lumière nodded, stepping aside to let Lucien into the carriage. "Master before servant!"

Not wanting to waste any time, Lucien climbed in and spared him the usual retort to his comment. Ever since they were children, he and Lumière had ignored the distinction of vicomte and valet whenever possible. Propriety had its moments, but most of the time neither cared about their varying life stations. They had grown up together the best of friends, brothers in spirit if not by blood.

Lumière followed his nervous comrade, and the carriage began to rattle down the road. "You will die young if you keep up this nervous attitude," he warned, settling comfortably in the seat.

"Only because you will be the death of me," Lucien countered.

Lumière rolled his eyes, remaining persistent. "Come on, we have been planning to sneak out into the city for what feels like forever! Where is your sense of adventure, _mon ami_, to see where the night takes us?"

"At home with our parents, who will kill us if they find out we're gone."

Lumière heaved an exasperated sigh, looking out the window. This was going to be a long night if Lucien kept this up, and not 'long' in the way he hoped! But an idea struck him, and a smirk played over his lips.

"_Très bien_," he said with a dismissive shrug. "We can turn around right now. Just forget about the fun…the wine…the new breed of women…"

He was pleased to see Lucien, who had focused his attention outside, slowly glance back at him.

"What does that mean?"

"What, the wine?" Lumière asked, purposely ignorant.

Lucien gave him a look. "_Non, idiot_! You know what I meant!"

"Oh, the women, _oui_." Lumière grinned, sure of a victory. "You know, _women_ – not girls – who like to lurk in taverns, far from the sort you always see at parties."

Lucien raised a curious eyebrow. Both of the boys had reached that age, after all, when they had begun to realize lately that girls were not the enemy they once were.

"Really?"

Lumière nodded. "_Really_ really."

Lucien began to relax at the thought and a smile played at his lips. "All right, you got me!" he laughed. "Let's go!"

The amazing sight that was Paris by night came into view soon after. The driver let them go in the heart of the city, an area they knew very well, and Lumière and Lucien stepped down with the biggest smiles. Everything was so familiar yet new, and they were on their own, free to roam wherever the pleased!

It was not long before they reached the limits that they were permitted to travel to under the watchful eye of Lucien's parents. Lumière eagerly continued onward, only having to stop once in order to pull Lucien along with him. Down the road, they came across a dimly lit building.

"_Les Deux Frimés_," Lumière read. With a nod, he said decisively, "Sounds intriguing enough! Come on!"

Inside, at tables lit with a solitary candle each, men sat drinking merrily and playing different games of chance. Some had a lady friend or two looking on as they cheered on their choice of player. Noise sounded from all over the room. The patrons shouted cries of victory or orders for more drinks. A small group of musicians began to play, causing a few ladies to take their beaus to a wide-open floor to dance in ways that the boys had never seen.

"Perfection," Lumière muttered, a huge grin on his face. After a hundred "No's", a dozen "Stop's", and thousands of scolding words, this was indeed heaven on earth. No rules, no responsibilities; they had discovered paradise. And from the look on Lucien's face, Lumière knew his friend was beginning to feel the same way.

They looked around for an empty place to sit, but had no success. This must have been the busiest night. But when all luck seemed lost, a rough voice called out to them.

"_Bonsoir, messieurs_!"

The boys turned to look at the table they were passing. An older man was sitting there with two girls at his side. He gestured for them to stand.

"Ladies, let them sit," he ordered, patting his lap. "After all, the best seat in the house is right here."

The girls giggled as they slid into place, batting their gorgeous blue eyes. Lumière and Lucien took the vacated chairs and gaped freely. Neither had ever seen dresses like the ones these girls were wearing before. The skirts were raised indecently high, revealing a nice view of their ankles, and the necklines plummeted to a point far from respectability.

"Seems they like what they see," the man laughed, placing a kiss on each girl's cheek. "Can't say I blame them."

"I'm shocked that you're not jealous!" one of the girls teased, taking a good look at them. "Such handsome boys and all."

"Boys? Yvette, can you be any more insulting?" the man asked, mockingly admonishing. He looked at the pair inquisitively. "How old are you two?"

"Fifteen, _monsieur_," Lumière answered while Lucien nodded in agreement.

"There you have it!" the man exclaimed. "They're practically men!" He nudged the other girl to get up from his lap. "Yvonne, go get them each a drink!"

Yvonne smiled, doing what she was told and squealing as the man took advantage of the moment to give her a good pat on the backside. Lucien watched, growing nervous again from the stranger's blatant show of generosity. But one glance at Lumière, who was giddy as can be, forced the young vicomte into a tiny smile to hide his nerves.

Yvonne returned with two mugs of ale soon after. Lucien looked inside curiously, so used to wine at dinner and an occasional cognac with his father, before he took a sip. Lumière raised his mug, getting into the spirit and swallowed an immediate swig. Unfortunately, this led to an unpleasant burning sensation, and he coughed hard for a good minute.

The man shook his head, laughing. "Take it easy there!" he warned too late. "The first one is always the toughest."

Lumière tried to save face by appearing indignant. "Who said this was my first drink?"

The man grinned. "There are certain things that you can't fake the first time. Drinks are one of them! Just follow your friend's lead. He has the right idea: take it slowly. It's not every day that you two can do that, I'd wager, so enjoy it."

"Try never!" Lumière replied, sipping at the ale this time and finding it to definitely be the better option. It was much more pleasant at a slower pace. "We would be dead and buried if our parents were to catch us here!"

"Well, concern is touching and understandable," the man said. "But you are both young men at the beginning of life! No harm in a little fun!" He took out a deck of cards. "Tell you what, to further the celebration, how about a game? Have any money on you?"

"_Oui_!" Lumière said, reaching into his money purse and placing a franc on the table. "Count us…!"

"Out!" Lucien interjected quickly, sensing a catch in the kindness. He covered the franc and began to pull it back to him. "I would rather not."

"Don't worry!" the man said reassuringly as he began shuffling the deck. "I mean it, just a friendly little game. I promise, we can put in a franc or two here and there, that's all. What do you say?"

Lumière looked at Lucien, pleading for him not to be a spoilsport. What harm was there in an easy game? Lucien bit his lip, still not liking this, but he surrendered, reaching into his own and adding a franc to the table.

The man smiled broadly. "There we go," he said with a tone that reminded Lucien of a snake before adding jovially, "I'll even match you both and put in two of my own to start." He threw two francs over theirs and began to deal the cards.

"Either of you know how to play Poker?" he explained.

The boys nodded, having watched it played either in the servants' quarters or at parties, and the man dealt the cards. As the first game went on, they proved to be worthy opponents, and the man began to show signs of nerves. He looked at the girls in his lap, and gave a subtle nod.

Yvette rose to stand close to Lumière, and Yvonne did the same to Lucien.

"Always better to be on the winning side," Yvette cooed, caressing Lumière's shoulders. He in return stiffened at the attention, and then gradually relaxed, enjoying it.

"Here's hoping I can bring you better luck," Yvonne purred, snuggling close in Lucien's lap. Lucien laughed weakly at her actions, easily distracted when the man began dealing cards again for a second game.

"I'll bet three francs," the man said, throwing the money into the pot.

"Call," Lucien added, adding his in.

Lumière looked at his hand, confidently. Straight Flush from five to nine, perfect! He threw in a bit more money than the call. "Raise you seven," he said, not noticing that Yvette made eye contact with the man and nodded.

"Raising, _monsieur_?" the man asked. "Is the hand really that good?"

Lumière merely smirked and said nothing, continuously raising the bet with each turn. Lucien folded soon after, leaving Lumière all alone against the man. When the big reveal came, Lumière proudly displayed his hand.

"I believe the prize is mine," he said proudly, reaching for the money. But the man stopped him.

"Very good, but not good enough," he muttered, placing down his hand. Lumière paled as he saw a perfect Royal Flush. Not good, but he would not stop now! He just had to get that money back.

The games continued, but nothing was in the boys' favor. Lucien's sense took hold after their money purses were getting too light, and he could stand it no longer.

"Please, excuse us," he said, grabbing Lumière away from the fawning Yvette and pulled him to the side. "We have to leave. We still have to pay for drinks and we're losing every time! We didn't have that much to begin with!"

Lumière looked back at the table where his lady was waiting, waving coquettishly. With a groan, he turned to Lucien. "By all you hold dear, not yet!" he begged desperately. "The girls are hanging on our every word!"

"They won't if we lose everything we have!"

"Please, a tiny bit longer," Lumière persisted. "I swear it, just a little more time, and then we will go."

Lucien sighed, feeling his own heart weaken as he took a look at the ladies waiting for them. "Fine, but no more games! We can't afford it."

As their luck would have it, they returned to the table to find the man being interrogated by another, the owner they guessed.

"Who let _you_ in here?" the owner exclaimed. "You already owe me too much! I told you not to come back in until you could pay up!"

"All right, all right!" the man replied, standing up. "I was just having some fun with these nice young men! No need to ruin their fun with embarrassment because of me!"

The owner was relentless. "Get out now, Adrien, before I have you thrown out," he growled.

The man raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going peacefully!" He bowed mockingly polite to all, and made his way out.

Lumière and Lucien watched in utter bewilderment, until the girls took matters into their own hands again.

"Don't worry, we can still make our own…enjoyment," Yvette murmured.

She tugged Lumière away from the table while her sister took care of Lucien. Separating, they each walked to very private corners of the room. Lumière kept glancing back at his friend until Lucien and Yvonne disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Yvette slipped to the floor, pulling Lumière with her as she expertly worked her intimate charms.

Lumière could not believe how amazing it felt, holding a stunning woman in his arms, letting her do as she pleased. Her touch sent chills throughout him. Her lips were so soft and warm that he never wanted to draw his away! It made him wonder…what would she do if he returned the delight? He ran his hands experimentally along her waist before he dared to move to her…womanly assets, proudly displayed along that plunging neckline.

Her reaction, however, completely confused him. Yvette giggled against his lips, but pulled away to hold out her hand. Lumière stared at it for a moment, thinking of how he should react. Biting his lip, he took it and showered it with more kisses.

Yvette slipped it away, laughing. "Ah, ah!" she said, shaking her head. "So eager, but first…" She held out her hand again.

"I – I do not understand," Lumière replied breathless.

"You are so adorable," Yvette purred, pinching his cheek. "As if you didn't know. Pay up first, and then we may continue…upstairs."

"Pay?" Lumière asked, drawing back. "No one said anything about payment."

Yvette grew serious. "No payment, no satisfaction."

Lumière unwrapped himself from her embrace. If he was going to do _that_, then it would not be with a woman he had to pay. The very idea! He was appalled. She did not want him; she wanted money!

"No satisfaction then," he said firmly. "I'm sorry."

Yvette scowled at him, leaning in very closely. Lumière held his breath, remaining steadfast by reminding himself of what she wanted.

"Pity," she scoffed. With that, she rose, leaving him there all alone without looking back.

Lumière sighed. So close, yet so far, but he would be damned if he let the first time be like that. More than anything, he wanted a lover who felt the same about him as he did her. Even if it wasn't some long-lasting relationship – he was still young after all – he _did_ want someone who cared about him.

Standing up and brushing himself off, he walked with his head high back to their table where he found Lucien waiting with a dismayed expression.

"I take it you had to pay as well?" Lumière asked, sitting down.

Lucien nodded. "You guessed right," he replied. "Can we leave now? This place has really lost its charm."

Lumière grinned with his own nod. "_Oui_, I think that's best. Come on."

Just as they stood, they were met with the owner's hard expression. "Going somewhere, boys?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Have we forgotten something?"

Lumière and Lucien looked at each other, and then at the owner's hand. A look of realization graced their faces.

"Ah, the drinks! I'm so sorry!" Lucien replied, reaching for his money purse as Lumière followed suit…but both stopped with looks of fear on their face. The purses were gone! The girls must have taken them!

"Something wrong?" the owner continued, not liking where this was going. "You _did_ bring money, right?"

"Of course, but…those girls robbed us!"

"A likely story," scoffed the owner.

"It's the truth!" Lucien insisted.

The owner shrugged. "It's not my concern. My only concern is that you pay me for the drinks."

The boys were frozen in place, petrified. But the owner did not accept their reaction in place of payment. Enraged, he started calling out for help with "Thieves!" Making a run for it, Lumière and Lucien raced out the door, hearing the footsteps of these huge, strong-looking men following them, yelling out for them to stop.

With no end to the chase in sight, Lumière thought fast, smiling when he saw an alleyway up ahead. Grabbing Lucien, he turned the corner, and both jumped behind a set of barrels. With bated breath, they waited until the men passed and were long gone before they stepped out onto the street again.

"Wonderful, now we're criminals and have no way back home!" Lucien cried as they walked aimlessly down the streets of Paris. "I _told_ you we should have left!"

"Stop worrying!" Lumière shouted. "I know this is my fault, and I'll get us home! Just calm down before you make me crazy!"

"Oh great, the relaxed one is starting to go crazy, now what?" Lucien went on.

"I told you, calm down!" Lumière replied. Walking backwards so that he could face his friend, he reassured, "Listen to me. We are back in the 'civilized' area of Paris. From here, we find another carriage and go home. Simple as that."

"One thing, genius," Lucien rebuked. "We have _no money_ to pay for it!"

"Then we'll think…"

Lumière stopped, bumping abruptly into a well-to-do looking gentleman climbing out of a richly decorated coach.

"You scrawny ruffian, how dare you!" the gentleman cried. "Do I have to teach you how to watch where you are going?"

Lumière bowed instinctively. "_Monsieur_, I am very sorry!" he said, repeating the apology profusely.

While the gentleman brushed himself off, glaring at the ragged looking boys, a very feminine foot appeared on the carriage step, followed by a lady.

"Come now, _mi querido_," she said, the last foreign words sounding rather forced. "Do not play the righteous aristocrat tonight." Upon seeing the boys, however, her mood lightened and she smiled. She walked towards Lumière and raised his lowered head by the chin. "I am sure he meant no harm, now did you?"

Lumière offered a lopsided grin. He had never seen such a vision before. Her tanned skin and full lips, a gorgeous face framed by raven black hair. Her accented voice sounded so melodic and beautiful that he felt his knees weaken, threatening to unbuckle beneath him. "_Non, madame_, not at all."

She glanced back at the gentleman. "See? Completely an accident!" she said, before turning to the boys again. "Now, what are two handsome young men like you two doing out so late?"

"Loida," the gentleman snarled in warning. "Not here."

"It is an honest question!"

Lucien stepped forward, determined not to let Lumière do anymore talking to get them in trouble. "We…got lost, _madame_," he said, his aristocratic air taking over. "We were just trying to find our way home. As it is quite far from here, I daresay we should be going."

"Where do you live?" the woman asked. "If it is not _too_ far, then…"

"Loida!" the gentleman snapped. "We are not a charity! They can get home themselves!"

"We…we really can't," Lucien said, embarrassed. "We were pick pocketed, and we do not have any money to get home."

"There, you see? Beggars, the both of them!" the gentleman scoffed.

Lucien lowered his head. "We might as well be now. Thank you for the offer, _madame_, but we will manage even though the chateau is a bit of a walk away."

Now it was the gentleman's turn to be curious. "The chateau?"

"_Oui, monsieur_, the Bontecou chateau," Lucien explained. "My parents, the Comte and Comtesse…"

"They must be completely worried, I can imagine!" the gentleman interrupted, his eyes widening upon hearing who Lucien's parents were. Immediately, he was all kindness and solicitude. _Typical_, Lucien could not help thinking.

The woman rolled her eyes, but the man went on, "Please, by all means, we shall take you home."

"While that is a generous offer, _monsieur_…"

"Sébastien," insisted the gentleman, extending his hand. "Baron Sébastien de Beaumont."

Lucien accepted the handshake, nodding in relieved realization. "Ah, indeed, the Spanish Ambassador, _oui_?"

"One and the same," Sébastien confirmed. He then gestured to the lady. "And my wife, Baronne Loida."

Loida held out her hand, dipping in a low curtsy. "_Encantado, __señor._"

"Forgive her, _monsieur_, she meant to say _enchanté_," Sébastien corrected. He scowled at his wife. "She has yet to learn that when in my beloved homeland, she will speak my native tongue."

Loida looked defiantly at him, but was saved from a scolding when Lucien spoke up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," he said. "I am Lucien de Bontecou, and this is my valet, Lumière."

Lumière bowed deeply to Sébastien, and took Loida's hand to his lips as a polite gentleman would. "_En-encan-cantado, madame_," he said, stumbling over his attempt at Spanish.

Loida giggled. "Very nice try," she said. "But as with French, the words reflect gender. Thus it is '_encanta_da' for a lady."

Sébastien glowered at her. "If _madame_ is quite finished with the unnecessary Spanish lesson," he growled before turning back to Lucien with courtesy, "I am certain that we are all in agreement that it is most crucial to get you both home." He snapped his fingers and the footman opened the carriage door again. "Shall we?"

The boys nodded gratefully, climbing in. As they did, Lumière saw Loida wink at him. He smiled in turn, but it faded when he realized Sébastien had seen it as well. The Baron gave Loida a warning glance before both followed the pair inside the carriage. Before anything more was said, the carriage began moving down the road towards home.


	3. Busted

The journey home was quiet, save for Sébastien attempting to make small talk with Lucien. Lumière kept his eyes on the road, fearing – like his master – what would greet them at home. Knowing nobles as well as he did, Lumière had no doubt that this baron would make a grand entrance to bask in the glory of returning the young vicomte to his respectable, higher-ranking parents. This was not boding well for them at all.

But every now and then to distract himself, Lumière stole a glance at the beautiful baronne for a pleasant change in scenery. He knew it was wrong, but he could not help himself. With the baron engrossed in conversation, it was too easy and the lady did not discourage it. She would smile, wink, and sometimes be so bold as to make a few faces at her husband's rambling.

But that diversion came to an abrupt end. At one point, Lumière made the mistake of laughing a little too loudly at Loida's expression, and Sébastien turned on him.

"What is so funny, boy?" the noble snapped.

Lumière bit his lip, lowering his head. "Nothing, Monsieur le Baron," he said. "Just…a sight outside!" He laughed weakly. "It was…very amusing!"

"_Oui_, I am sure the slightest things would amuse someone of _your_ station," Sébastien snarled. "Tell me, were you at least taught anything about respect?"

"_Bien sûr, monsieur_."

"Then prove it and do not interrupt your superiors again!"

Lumière stayed silent, thanking the heavens that this man was not _his_ master. Lumière's own employer, Lucien's father, the Comte Armand de Bontecou, was one of the most admired men in Paris. Throughout his life, he had earned the respect of everyone he met, from the common folk to nobles and royals with his intelligence and benevolence. All the servants in his household knew that they would never find a better master to serve. Meeting people like this baron reminded Lumière how lucky he was to work for a man known far and wide for his kind heart.

_Let's hope he remembers his heart now_, Lumière thought as the chateau came into view. He glanced nervously at Lucien, who returned the look. What in the world were they going to do?

Lucien swallowed before turning a grin on Sébastien. "Well there it is!" he said, gesturing Lumière to open the door as the carriage pulled to a stop. "We appreciate your generosity, _monsieur_. Very, very much."

They began to climb out when Sébastien started to follow.

"We made it this far," the baron said. "Surely we can see you inside…"

"_Non_!" the boys protested, startling him.

"_Non, merci_," Lucien said, calmly. "You have done more than enough already."

"And there is no harm in doing a little more," Sébastien insisted, unwilling to lose this opportunity to meet and make a positive impression on nobles far above himself. "It is no trouble!"

The boys looked back at the house, terrified that he would wake the household with his loud, jovial volume. Stuttering, they turned back to him, thinking quickly for excuses to let them sneak inside by themselves.

Loida shook her head, resting a hand on her husband's arm. "Really, _querido_, where have your manners gone?" Before Sébastien could make his usual retort, she gave him a hard look, adding, "The Comte and Comtesse are surely still asleep at this hour. It would be _rude_ of us to wake them."

Sébastien opened his mouth to speak, but his face relaxed after a moment's thought. She _was_ right. If all were still asleep, it would not be in their favor to wake them.

"_Très bien_," he said, not noticing the boys' relieved faces. "But surely your family shall be at His Majesty's ball this Saturday, _oui_?"

Lucien nodded. "Of course we will. I will be more than happy to introduce you then."

Lumière shot a subtle glare at him. Introductions would mean having to tell their parents what they had done. Lucien merely kept a cool head, watching Sébastien's beaming smile at his promise.

"We look forward to it!" Sébastien replied. He bowed his head politely. "Until Saturday, Monsieur le Vicomte!"

Lucien returned the gesture. "Until Saturday," he said.

Sébastien closed the carriage door, and the boys bowed as Loida bid them farewell. Before they drove off, she added a mouthed wish of "Good luck!"

After it was out of sight, the boys turned to head silently towards the chateau.

"Just how do you plan on explaining how you met them?" Lumière hissed when they reached the door.

Lucien shook his head. "Right now, I have no idea. But if we get inside without a hitch, I'll get a little sleep and then have a few days to think about it. So hush, get up to your room, don't get caught, and I'll take care of it."

Lumière nodded his understanding. Neither one of them made another sound as they entered the chateau and parted ways with a muted "good night!"

Once he neared his room, Lumière took his steps more cautiously. With any luck, his father, Chanlet, would be so deep in slumber that he would not hear the commotion outside, courtesy of the baron.

But unfortunately, luck was not with him. Glancing to the left and right, Lumière breathed more easily when he saw that Chanlet was nowhere in sight. Upon entering his room, however, his breath caught in his throat. Chanlet was not in the hall because he was seated inside the room, waiting.

"I-I thought you w-were in bed," Lumière stuttered. "Did I wake you? I…I went for a midnight snack."

If he had not been so angry, Chanlet would have laughed. "That was your worst yet, _mon fils_," he said, his voice unnaturally calm. One would think this would ease Lumière's worry, but it was quite the opposite. Chanlet rarely yelled, thus this was his disappointment tone.

Still, Lumière dared to play dumb. "Papa, it's late," he said with a feigned yawn. "I don't know what you mean."

"Where were you, Lumière?" Chanlet asked firmly, clearly in no mood for games. "I have been waiting here since midnight, and we are now fast approaching dawn. Where have you been this whole time?"

Lumière mulled over possible answers in his mind before settling on a simple "Out."

"Out where?"

Lumière averted his eyes to random spots in the room, thinking fast. "Out…for a ride," he lied.

"A ride? This late at night?"

Lumière nodded quickly. "_Absolument_!" he said. "You know how busy a day can get. There is never any time to do anything leisurely."

"And yet I catch you 'taking a break' whenever you get a free chance," Chanlet countered.

"Well, uh…this is the better time to ride."

"Is it now?"

Lumière nodded again. "_Oui_, it is much cooler at night," he said. "So much more relaxing and serene…"

"Dangerous too in the pitch black darkness."

"I brought a lantern with me, I swear," Lumière reassured.

Chanlet inspected the boy's scraggly appearance. "Did you fall off? You are a mess."

Lumière's hand shot around to his back, and he winced overdramatically. "Unfortunately, I did. The lantern…blew out, and I didn't see a tree branch coming."

"Poor thing," Chanlet said, clicking his tongue. "You should not have been out there all alone," he said before brushing Lumière's hair away from his neck. "Although…from the looks of that lip rouge on your collar there – very nice shade! – it seems you were not." Chanlet paused, waiting to see if Lumière would reconsider. "Who were you with that was wearing lip rouge? The horse? And do I want to know why a horse would be wearing it?"

Lumière's eyes went wide. "Oh that…I-I uh…"

Chanlet firmly asked one more time. "_Where_ were you?"

Still Lumière said nothing, unable to think of another lie that would save him now.

Chanlet nodded slowly. "_Très bien_, I figured it would a bit kinder to let you admit what you have done to me personally. Spare you from Germain's wrath in the morning in front of the entire staff, because you can only imagine that he will find out about this. I thought maybe if I knew about what happened, I could honestly say that I took care of your punishment myself. But if you want to do it the hard way, then so be it." He headed towards the door. "I guess this is _bonne_…"

"Wait," Lumière interrupted with a sigh. Anything that Chanlet could do to punish him would be ten times easier to bear than what Germain was known to come up with.

Sinking onto the bed, Lumière explained, "Lucien and I went out into the city. We w-went to _Les Deux Frimés_."

Chanlet stopped and faced him. "All alone, this late at night? Have you lost your mind? That was foolhardy and dangerous! Anything could have happened!"

Lumière's jaw clenched. "Something _did_ happen," he admitted. "We were pick-pocketed."

"How? By who?" Chanlet asked, this time genuinely concerned. "And how much did you lose?"

"Everything! She stole my entire money purse! It was humiliating!"

Chanlet raised an eyebrow. "She? This looks like it may explain the lip rouge."

Lumière closed his eyes, wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. "We were playing poker with an older man who had two ladies with him," he said, feeling himself digging his grave deeper and deeper. "The man was thrown out, I don't know exactly why, but the ladies…well, you _know_…"

Seeing his normally brazen son begin to blush, Chanlet felt a tiny bit of sympathy for him. "I can imagine," he said. "So, this lady 'distracted' you and stole your money, _oui_? And the same happened to Lucien?"

"It sounds crazy, but it's true!" Lumière swore. Then, thinking of the girl, the way she'd looked and moved and spoken, his face grew reminiscent. She may have wanted the wrong thing, but the thought of her, it was something to be remembered. "She was really something, Papa," he said distantly.

"I imagine so," Chanlet said, a tiny smile on his face.

"If you had seen her…"

"I would understand?" Chanlet finished. "Maybe, but I am also old enough to know when someone has honest intentions or not. In a place like that, I guarantee that you will not find a lady that is looking for anything more than a way to separate you from your money."

Lumière lowered his eyes again. "I know," he said quietly.

"Nor would I want you going out looking for girls of that sort."

Lumière shook his head adamantly. "We weren't, Papa, I promise! That is why she stole the money. I refused to pay and take things further."

"I am very pleased to hear that," Chanlet replied, mentally thanking the heavens for it. "I was your age once. I know what it feels like to be around a pretty girl. But ones like that, I would prefer you stay away from."

Lumière looked up at him with half a smile. "Because I can do better than that?" he asked, aiming for humor.

Thankfully, Chanlet took the bait and chuckled gently. "But of course you can," he laughed, relieving the tension a bit. "You are _my_ son after all, the latest in a long line of heartbreakers." He took a deep breath and continued. "But seriously being with a girl like that could ruin a fine reputation. You are a good boy, well on your way to being a respectable young man despite some mishaps here and there. I would hate to see that destroyed over a one night affair."

Lumière nodded. "A gentleman first above all else, I remember."

Chanlet grinned, but then grew silent. "But reputation aside, it could be dangerous. You do not know where those girls have been, or whom they have been with. What if she has caught some disease from another customer? It could be deadly." He stopped, shaking his head. "I already lost your mother, Lumière. Do not be foolish, because I could not bear to lose you too."

"I know, Papa," Lumière replied solemnly. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he asked with a hint of a smile, "What would Maman have done if she were here right now?"

"Oh, _mon fils_, you do not want to know," Chanlet said, shaking his head as he laughed.

"I would be murdered?" Lumière asked, joining in the laughter.

"Murdered _and_ buried is more like it," Chanlet jested. Fading to a simple smirk, he said, "Actually, knowing Maman, she would have caught you before you even left the chateau. She practically had a sixth sense with you sometimes. She would wake up in the middle of the night, seemingly for no reason. But then you would start crying, and I would hear her whisper, 'I knew it!' Then she would always know what you needed; it was amazing. So I can just picture her earlier, waiting for you outside the bedroom door with a look on her face that would scream 'Get back in bed, or else!'"

Lumière laughed heartily. Taking a risk on his newfound good luck, he asked, "Which one of you would be the more forgiving, understanding, compassionate parent in all this? You, right?"

"Oh, do not think that you are out of the woods yet just because of a fond reminiscence," Chanlet said, once again firm. "I have not forgotten. Very nice try though!"

He appeared to be in a state of great mental debate, and Lumière cringed thinking about what to expect.

"I was speaking to the master after dinner tonight," Chanlet finally said. "We both agreed that it is high time your apprenticeship in becoming a _maitre d'_ began. Learn the real family business so to speak. _Oui_, I have put it off long enough. Lucien does not need you at his side during his studies. It would be a perfect time to teach you!"

Lumière's spirits lifted. That did not truly seem too bad.

"In my opinion, the first thing to learn in running the kitchen and dining room…is understanding your staff and their labors," Chanlet continued. "For as long as I deem necessary, you will be working alongside the serving staff – making the dining room clean and tidy, washing the dishes, polishing the silverware…"

_And there is the catch_, Lumière thought with a frown.

"…and finally helping to serve the meal each night," Chanlet concluded after the long list ended. "Is that clear?"

"_Oui_, Papa."

Chanlet nodded, satisfied. Patting Lumière on the back, he rose for the door with a broad smile. "You start tomorrow after breakfast. Sweet dreams!"

ooo

Loida said nothing throughout the entire ride back to their Parisian residence. Her mind was reeling. The young vicomte, of course, was not a possible choice. She had already risked honor at home with a higher noble's son. It would be ridiculous to do it again, and in France of all places. Sébastien was threatening enough in Spain. To ruin him in his homeland would make death her only escape route. No, Lucien would not do.

But the little valet…yes, he was perfect, she thought, an involuntary grin turning her red lips upward. What harm was there with a mere servant? No one would find out; a servant would be anxious to avoid the wrath of a noble, and would certainly keep his mouth shut. There would be no outraged father to contend with this time, no foolishly lovesick young man expecting her to leave her husband for him. There would just be fun, nothing more. Not to mention, this one in particular would be a pretty little sight to wake up to in the morning. Stunningly handsome, he was far from it, but he was promisingly adorable, sure to grow into a fine specimen when he was older.

"You are thinking," Sébastien said, staring at her in the mirror's reflection as Loida finished braiding her hair for bed. "A woman should never attempt to do so."

Loida rose from her seat, gliding like an elegant lady to the bed then sliding in like the temptress she was. She caressed Sébastien's smooth chest – one of his finer features – and leaned in to nuzzle his shoulder.

"You never complain about my thinking when I do it here," she purred, with a little love-bite at his throat.

He took a sharp intake of breath, unable to fully resist her, but his hand immediately shot to hers, holding it still.

"If you think for one moment that you can talk me into allowing you to seduce the Bontecou boy…"

Loida raised a mockingly indignant eyebrow. "I would not do anything of the kind!" she said. "In fact, you will be surprised to hear that I agree with you. I have learned my lesson, and therefore, he is the furthest thing from my mind."

"_Bon_, you do have common sense in there, after all," Sébastien replied. Relieved, he took aggressive control, looming above her and assaulting her skin with his kiss. "Now then, for being such a good little wife…I believe a reward is in order…"

Loida closed her eyes tightly. Reminding herself that it would be over soon enough, she lay there, conjuring ways to make her precious new toy her own.


End file.
